When the baby catches his father's finger, he has it trapped forever
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elias Ainsworth sabía del miedo que generaba a los humanos y a los niños. Sabía que no era muy querido por el mundo mágico. Chise era su luz que lo guiaba pero gracias a ella, una segunda luz con risas infantiles ayudaría a iluminar su camino.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _"¿Quieres ver que no le tienes miedo a los humanod?" Fue lo que pensé cuando empecé a escribir esta pequeña historia. Al ver el capítulo de hoy y leer el capítulo del manga donde está, me inspire más. Es chistoso ver como no quiere acercarse a los humanos aunque con Chise fue diferente._**

 ** _Pensé que si tuviera un hijo, sería todo diferente. O eso es lo que pienso. ¿Que opinan ustedes?_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Elias Ainsworth estaba consciente de algo muy importante.

Que el era la oscuridad más profunda y terrorífica que existe en el mundo mágico y el mundo humano. Era como la noche misma que había caído en la tierra y con su manto oscuro hubiera llevado terror y oscuridad a quienes le rodeaban.

Siempre había visto la luz como algo lejana, lo había tenido que entender en aquellos tiempos que andaba sólo por el camino, después de separarse de Lindel. Los humanos le tenían miedo mientras lo atacaban sin razón algo a y los niños se daban cuenta de su presencia, razón por la cual decidió alejarse de ellos. Aunque de las hadas como se criaturas diferentes, no le tenían tanto miedo, no tenían empatía por un ser que no era humano ni hada.

¿Quien quería ser gentil con un monstruo lleno de espinas? No lo supo por todo ese tiempo vagando hasta que la conoció. Una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, una chica tan solitaria como él, con la única diferencia de que ella atraía la luz, así como las abejas a su reina, ella así lo era. Y el como una abeja más, se había sentido atraído a ella.

Era una chica diferente que lo había aceptado aún así con la apariencia que tenía y le aseguraba que nunca le tendría miedo a alguien quien la había llamado su familia, le había brindado un poco más de aquel sentimiento tan desconocido para el que era llamado amor.

Bromeaba cuando le decía que era su esposa pero de la broma a la realidad, solo había sido un paso. Chise Hatori había llegado a su vida para ponerla de cabeza, había llegado a su vida para ser la luz de su vida.

Una chica que había comprado y que en el futuro, donde se encontraba él, no se arrepentia de tenerla a su lado. Incluso cuando ella descansaba en su cama, después de un día lleno de muchas sorpresas y bienvenidas, dormía con tranquilidad.

Elias sabía muy bien que Chise había utilizado su magia para hacer posible el milagro más esperado por los humanos y que ahora el podía apreciar. Un pequeño bebé completamente humano.

Acariciaba con su cráneo, sus cortos cabellos rojos, ella había hecho todo el trabajo por traer a la vida aquella pequeña masa de carne, huesos, músculos y vida. Con sus grandes manos acariciaba las pequeñas de ella. Ruth dormía a las orillas de la cama y estaba seguro que Silky apenas había ido a dormir después de tantas emociones.

Aunque algunas hadas rodeaban la casa con felicidad y como si de una fiesta se tratara. Sabía que tenían que esperar al día siguiente para conocer al retoño de su petirojo y de la espina.

El silencio y la oscuridad a la que tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado hasta que un llanto infantil logró escuchar. Despacio, camino a la pequeña cuna, regalo de Angélica, y vio a un pequeño ser removerse entre las calidad cobijas.

Tenía miedo, algo inusual en Elias, tenía miedo de que la pequeña bebé empezará a llorar más fuerte cuando lo viera. Los recuerdos llegaron como un golpe cuando recordó como los niños le temian al poder sentir su esencia en el lugar.

Quería retroceder o simplemente cambiar su apariencia cuando escucho una risa del mismo lugar. Al fijarse en la pequeña, podía verla alzar sus pequeñas manos, sus ojitos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad y una carcajada salía de ella.

 **-¿No me tienes miedo?**

Pregunto como si la pequeña supiera hablar, veía las regordetas mejillas y como las lágrimas sólo habían sido un recuerdo en ese lugar. Con temor, acerco su mano para hacerla dormir pero una simple acción ocasionó que un sentimiento de calidez, como le había explicado con anterioridad Chise, se instaló dentro de su cuerpo.

Había tomado entre su pequeña mano uno de sus dedos, soltaba carcajadas pero estaba dispuesta a nunca soltarlo. Con más seguridad, Elías tomo a la pequeña y la acuno entre sus brazos, su pequeña mano no soltaba su dedo y sus pequeños ojos verde lo miraban, como si intentará buscar dentro de su alma.

 **-Eres alguien muy confiada como tu madre pero agradezco que mi propia hija no me tenga miedo por cómo soy** -Volvió hablar, se agachó un poco y permitió que ella acariciara su cráneo. **-Bienvenida a esta rara familia Elisa Ainsworth** -Hablo con orgullo al verla carcajear y sin que sus manitas se alejaran de él.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, fue ahí cuando Elias se hizo la promesa de que la cuidaria hasta con su vida, que seria un buen padre como maestro de magia. Un bostezo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al fijarse en la pequeña, ella había cerrado sus ojitos y se había movido un poco más para tener su calor.

Se movió de un lado a otro, como lo había hecho Silky y Ruth. Cuando se aseguró que estaba completamente dormida, volvió a dejarla en la cuna y la arropaba con cuidado. Volvió alzar la vista para ver a Chise dormida. Se acercó a dormir con ella y acariciar el pequeño anillo que descansaba en su mano correcta y en el dedo indicado.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ella había dejado de ser Chise Hatori para ser Chise Ainsworth. Volvió a mirar a Chise y volvió a mirar a la cuna que estaba frente a ellos. Calidez invadía su pecho y los ojos empezaban a pesarle.

 **-Gracias por este milagro Chise...** -Volvió acariciar sus cabellos rojos con su mano.

Sus ojos le pesaban, sabía que la verdadera prueba vendría al día siguiente. El sueño fue el vencedor y por primera vez había tenido un sueño lleno de luz y tranquilidad.

Chise vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco cargando una manta blanca mientras carcajadas infantiles rodeaban el lugar. La oscuridad de sus sueños de iba, la luz de ellas dos reemplazaba todo mal.

Eias Ainsworth estaba consciente de algo. Mientras su familia estuviera a su lado, la luz estaría en su camino. Ahora, gracias a Chise, tenía una razón más para caminar a su lado, su pequeña Elisa Ainsworth.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Me encanta este anime y este manga! Es genial, tiene una hermosa historia y muy bien desarrollados personajes. ¡Recomendable!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 6 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
